The Final Utopia
by Tsutsuhyakari
Summary: Cocoon, a Utopia in the sky and a peaceful home. But in 13 days the fates of ten people interwine and they all set off on adventure. I added my own characters to the original story. I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY 13! Rated T for Bloody themes and Vulger language.
1. Traveler's Train

Chapter 1

_Travelers' Train_

_Hirana's Point of View_

I, a former soldier, ride in this mysterious gloomy train. Wearing a white cloak/robe. I am on a purge train. Yet this corrupted city is in fear, the government take advantaged of the city of Cocoon's fear so they will purge innocent citizens. The purge system is nothing more than an unnecessary execution disguised as escape. I though shall not accept this.

Strangely I hear 2 people next to me whispering. I hear the woman say 'be quiet' I glance solemnly to the two, what could they be doing on the purge train? Soon a soldier that belonged to PSICOM slowly entered the room. He walked in front of a little girl in the same white cloak/robe and grabbed her arm. Soon the woman sitting next to me got up and started for the soldier. Quickly taking him down. Soon everyone on the train started to take off their cloaks. Then I got up and started to help the woman. She seemed familiar ,I must have saw her before. Her and I back to back taking down enemies one by one. Soon when everyone on the train started to fight back because the old man got the rest of them. Once I got a good look at her I noticed it was Lightning! What was she doing on the purge train?

She looked up at me. "Hirana, why are you here?" she asked. I said nothing. I felt she didn't need to know my reason for being here. "It doesn't matter we have to ready the people." I said.

She and I darted for the door looking outside we saw a robotic flying monster if I was right this was called a Purigetic. I put my foot out the door and got a tight grip on my scythe. I planted my scythe into the wall of the train flipped onto the top of it. Holding my balance, I firmly grasped my scythe. The Purigetic charged at me. I jumped onto the back of it. It must of noticed I was on top of it so it flew away from the train. Then I stabbed it with my scythe. Then leaning my scythe which was within the Purigetic's head to the direction of the train. I hopped back on the top of the train. Which it allowed my scythe to slice through the Purigetic's head.

Then the train wobbled which made me slide down to the side. Before I fell off the train a hand latched onto my wrist. I looked down to see how close I was to death. Then I looked at who catched me. It was Lightning, the old man, and the little girl from before. Using teamwork they all pulled me and my scythe back into the purge train.

Once they pulled me back in we all panted. "You okay?" Lightning said.

"Yeah I'm fine." I assured. I saw the little girl was confused. She didn't say anything though. But her expression gives her thoughts away. I'm guessing she is thinking 'What's going on?' or 'Where am I'. either way she was confused. I got off the floor and Lightning and the old man went to the front to stop the train. The little girl and I were in silence. "Silence is most feared." I solemnly said. She looked at me puzzled. I'm guessing she didn't understand what I meant. The train shrieked started in process of stopping. Her and I stumbled.

After all the citizens exited the train and started to have a battle with the soldiers. Lightning, the old man, the little girl, and I headed on the top of the train. The girl latching onto my arm, she reminded me of my little sisters. Yet I new the reason she held onto me because she was afraid, not just as a soldier, but as a respectful older sister I shall protect her.

Lightning, courageously points her sword at the Manasvin Warmwech.

The little girl and I finally catch up to her and the old man climbed out of the train. The robotic demon jumps high into the air and lands in front of all of us. "H-hey, Hey Lets be rational now!" the old man shouted. "Rational doesn't exist in it's vocabulary." I said. "Thanks for comforting me." the old man says sarcastically.

The Manasvin Warmwech tries to slice us but we all dodged it. "They're sending the big guns now, what do we do?" The old man said, panting and standing up. "Watch and learn." Lightning says courageously.

The robot begin to go for another attack so we all dodged it again. As soon as the robotic demon stop attacking, Lightning and I got prepared for an offensive strike. We charged at it both of our weapons ready. Lightning sliced it at its head. Then I sliced it too but in process I kicked it. Behind us the old man was shooting his two guns. The little girl was just behind the old man. All of the sudden out of the corner of my eye, I saw the little girl go toward the west. "Hey! be careful!" I yelled back to her but then the tail of the Manasvin Warmwech hits me and I was sent far. As I hit the ground I heard Lightning call my name. Struggling to stand up from the pain, I started to grab my scythe again. But then I saw the Warmwech get attacked to the point that it fell off of the hanging edge.

I was so astonished at how it fell then the weapon came back my way. Looking straight at me . Before it hit me I used my scythe to repel the sudden preemptive strike. Soon a ebony spear landed in the hands on the little girl. She looked down at it then looked back at me. She smiled innocently. The old man begins to fall back into a sitting position. As Lightning walked towards the edge of the train. "Oh goodness. Whew, We did it." the old man exclaimed. "Not time for celebrations, look." I said standing up then pointing up to the sky. As I pointed to the Emerald sky there were ships or aircrafts flying in the air.

Lighting put her sword away and started to walk away. "Aren't you supposed to protect civilians, Soldier," The old man started "I mean you are Sanctum aren't you? What are you doing trying to stop the purge? Why don't you tell me that?"

"I _**was**_a soldier." Lightning said then just jumped off the train to the ground. I just went and followed her without a single word. "Hey! Where do you think you two are going?!" the old man said.

With Lightning leading the way we all just followed her into the depths of the Hanging Edge, or as some civilians call it the 'war zone'. Which basically was what it was. The Hanging Edge, the place where most of Cocoon's peace was destroyed by our enemy's presence. Up ahead were a couple of soldiers. "I'll handle it." I said . I ran to fight the soldiers. The first soldier tried to shoot me yet I dodged it then grabbed his gun then lariat kicked him. The other one begin the shoot at me I jumped in the air landing behind him, yet he didn't notice. I grabbed his arm then kicked his back then used my other leg to kick his head.

After defeating the soldiers I gave everyone a signal to let them know it's okay to pass. As we continued to go through many aircrafts were above us shooting. "Unbelievable, this place is a war zone." The old man said. "The Hanging Edge, is nothing but a war zone." I said.

Ironically, there was another group of soldiers. So we all hid behind a rock. "Not wanting to get purged I get, but taking on trained soldiers?" the old man whispered. "Better to die then to get sent to Pulse. It's hell without the brimstone." Lightning said. When she said this two monsters of red and light blue bodies came out. The little girl was taken over by fear. I took her shoulder. .

"Yeah, Well hell's not sounding too bad. Cause this place isn't exactly paradise." he said. "Domesticated peacekeepers nothing to worry about." Lightning said. "Well maybe not for you 2 soldiers. But what I'm trying to say-" in the middle of his statement Lightning ran out. " A-aye!"

The soldier noticed Lightning running out. "Deportees!" he yelled. As Lightning began to battle I ran out and went to face the Pantheron. The little girl began to help Lightning fight the soldier. While the old man helped me.

After the battle we finally continued to press forward. It was silent. No one said a word. Then there was a humongous explosion that took place in front of us. We all braced ourselves to avoid getting blown off the Hanging Edge. Finally the explosion ended. "We won't be going that way." I said. "Hey look." the little girl said pulling on my dress catching all of our attention. She pointed to some machine that was able to move. "That'll get all of us across."

We all to go towards it. Once we reached it Lighting started to operate it. Once we were carried past the gap we all jumped off onto a flying platform. Of course, there were soldiers on it. The PSICOM Marauder looked our way. "Deportees are we?" he said. "Weapons down. I hate for this to turn ugly."

"The only ugly thing here is your face!" the little girl exclaimed. Lightning and I sighed. "little girl, I don't think you should arguing with a marauder." The old man exclaimed "Time for this to turn ugly." The Marauder said, annoyed. "Uh, turn ugly?" the old man said. "He wants to kill us without a fight." Lightning said taking out her blade. Once he heard that the old man took out his two pistols. "Heh, Like hell that's happening." I said going next to Lightning. Then little girl go prepared too while coming next to me.

"Time's up!" The Marauder exclaimed as he launched at us. Once he was in front of Lightning. I blocked his attack with my scythe. Then the old man began shooting at him. Lightning jumped over my scythe and sliced his head then began going for the Lackey Soldiers while the rest of us fought the Marauder.

Finally we finished off the soldiers. We all started to walk further down the platform. "So, Soldier," the old man started talking to Lieutenant Lightning, "What's your angle?" Lightning looks away to the emerald sky, looking like she doesn't hold the desire to share. "What, is it classified military info?" he said starting to operate the engine. "Hm? What's it matter? You quit didn't you?" he said turning to Lieutenant Lightning. "You think I'm going to go out there and tell everyone your secret?" He said. "The Pulse fal'Cie." Lightning says solemnly. "What?" the old man said looking astonished. "My _'angle' _I'm after the fal'Cie." Lightning said looking back at him. Then I saw the little girl's spirits was very low. She seemed depressed and if a bit infuriated. This little girl has to have a sad life. Lightning walked over to the engine and finished operating it. "Still happy you all tagged along?" she says then walks over to the other side of the platform. "Didn't have a choice." the old man whispers.

I lowered my head. Lightning's goal is the Fal'Cie as well, huh.


	2. Peace,War,and Regret

_Chapter 2_

_Peace, War, and Regret_

_Iseoul's Point of View_

"_On behalf of Cocoon's citizens I would like to thank our brave pulse pioneers and express our best wishes for a successful relocation. Your noble and selfless sacrifice ensures the continued safety and peace of our society. Were it not for this remarkable gesture. Every resident of cocoon; your family, your friends, your neighbors, would be exposed to the dangers of the world below. By choosing to leave cocoon and participating in this migration…."_

_Trash. __**All trash! **_I refused to have myself listen to another moment of the speech given from Galenth Dysley. He knows of our plight, yet he just chooses to have us travel into a death zone!

The purge train, destroyed in this place of war and death. I sit beside my old friend Hope Estheim. Yet I know the my old best friend doesn't know I'm right here.

Finally the well known resistance force, NORA finally make it. The leader walked up to us. "You all okay?" he asked. After he said it we all looked up at him. The boy carried a bunch of guns yet on the way to deliver them he fell. "Be careful with those." the leader said. The young boy just laughed at his embarrassment. "Don't worry no one's moving to pulse today." he said confidently. "We'll clear you a path out of here, so be ready to-" "Wait let me fight with you!" one citizen exclaimed. "Yeah, you expect us to just sit here!" another citizen yelled. I saw the leader turn his head to the person next to him. Sadly I didn't hear what he said. "Please, let us help." the first citizen stated. Before the NORA leader could reply an explosion took place somewhere but we all could see it happen. "Okay then, Volunteers front and center." the leader commanded. One by one people lined up to fight. I though, even with my assassin skills, did not volunteer. I am only here to protect my dear childhood friend. The boy passed guns out to each volunteering citizen.

I see Mrs. Estheim stand up before Hope and I. "Mom?" Hope said solemnly. She looked back at him smiling, mournfully. "Don't worry." she says silently. She starts to walk over to the line up. Hope reached out to his mother, yet knowing he can't change her mind his hand slowly falls to his knee. Honestly I wanted to reach out to her too, but I restricted my feeling because I know all she wants is for her and Hope to get home, unsafely if needed.

She grabs a gun then walks over to the NORA leader I didn't hear their conversation though.

After that there were no more guns left. "All right just lay low. We'll clear out the area." the leader said confidently. "We're going home together!" the leader yells out. Yet no one responded. "Come on everybody up!" the young woman yelled. Everyone started to stand up.

"Right, new recruits on me." the guy said leading the civilians. The leader followed also tapping Mrs. Estheim's shoulder. Before she left with the others she looked back at Hope who was still sitting. The young woman grabbed both of our arms. "Time to go kids." she says playfully. She just smiled and continued to leave. Hope stood there, sadly.

The rest of us waited for their return. Hope, a girl and I stood silently in a corner alone. The 3 of us heard an explosion so we went in the direction it was coming from. Once we got a good look at it. Part of the bridged fell, civilians sliding into their doom, yet Mrs. Estheim was still okay. Seeing this, the girl with us gasped in horror. I, as an assassin have seen many things like this. But yet since I'm only 14 I began to let my emotions get the best of me. Soon the part of the bridged that the NORA leader and Mrs. Estheim was on broke which made them almost slide to their doom too. I reached out to them as I took a step forward. But the leader ran, slid and caught Mrs. Estheim. The 2 of them hanging of the bridge. Soon sadly Mrs. Estheim slipped out of his grasp. "HAAAAAH" Hope yelled in sadness. Trying to reach to his mother perhaps trying to catch her. As Mrs. Estheim fell to death, tears went down my cheeks. The thought of losing the person I considered to be my mother died. Afterwards the NORA leader fell too.

Hope was enraged and also depressed. The girl with us held on his shoulders. Aircrafts passed which made me and the girl notice. "Come on." she said trying tug Hope with her. I was also ready to run, but I looked back seeing that Hope didn't move. The girl slapped him back into reality. "We have to move!" she said. He nodded. Then the 3 of us ran.


	3. Deserted One

Chapter 3

_Deserted One_

_Autumn's Point of View_

All four of us stood there gazing at the destruction below us. As I watched the mayhem I became deep in thought about what's going to happen. I mean, is Cocoon going to be deserted? Is it going to live? Or is its fate the same as anyone of us? I barely understood. But now I'm thinking about the quote the white haired soldier told me. "Silence is most feared." I mumbled as I thought and put the hood down on the white coat and put a tighter grip on the spear in my hand. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to the source and was immediately met with golden eyes. The face leaned back, letting me see it's the white haired soldier. She stared at me concerned. I give back a smile hoping she'll leave me be.

"It's an out-and-out massacre. Those people won't even live long enough to die on pulse." the man said. I listened and became even more disheartened. "That was the idea." The pink haired woman said. "What?" said the man in confusion.

"Sanctum logic. They conjured up the purge to eliminate a threat." she continued. "I mean-why carry the danger all the way to pulse? Why not just stamp it out here." she said and she bended down and stood up again." Execution masquerading as exile. That's all the purge ever was."

" Relocation to Pulse. How does the government get away with pulling crap like that?" He replied throwing his hand into the air. "You 2, did you knew this was gonna happen?" he asked the soldiers.

Both of them shook their heads in respond. "We're not on that boat." the white haired one said as she pulled her hair behind her ear. " PSICOM was the purge's proud and prime vendor. The Guardian Corps stayed out of their business."

"PSICOM, Guardian Corps… . Soldiers are soldiers aren't they?" he replied annoyed making hand gestures. "Pulse Fal'Cie and their L'Cie are enemies of the state. Tell a soldier to kill an enemy and you really think it matters what uniforms he's wearing?"

"Might have mattered to that one." The Pink haired lady said as she walked past him. I looked towards the dead soldier. "Couldn't shoot, Got himself shoot instead." she continued.

"How bout ya'll?" he asked. "Order say shoot you'll pull the trigger?" Neither of them answered his question. They both just looked to the emerald sky.

"Fine. forget I asked." he declares throwing his arms in the air. It stayed quiet for a while. I remained disheartened trying to act alright though. Then we all heard a noise off into the distance. "Wait. What-" the pink haired Soldier said walking closer to the sound. It got louder and louder.

We saw a monster with a white body and the other parts were red and blue. It was coming closer to our platform! "Evade!" the white haired soldier yelled as she pushed me into a crouching position. The monster flew above our heads. I gasped at the speed of this large monster.

It slowly landed in front of us. The man got out his pistols and the soldiers goes back to back with each other. I slowly brought the spear in front of me. I trembled at this sight.

Starting the battle the monster charged at the soldiers. The pink haired one blocked it's attack with her sword. With the man shooting at it, while white one began repeatedly slicing at it. I stood there observing this situation. I felt….useless. I couldn't help at all. Then the monster broke away from the pink haired soldiers defense and sent her flying. "Lightning!" the white haired one called out. Now defending against the monsters attacks. "Damn it. This thing is tough." she said. Then her and the monster stayed clashed.

Soon the monster began initiating its rockets. Though the soldier held her ground. Even so, she was slowly sliding backwards. "Damn." she mumbled. Anger weld up within my heart. Tears fell from my eyes. But, why?

Unconsciously, I threw the spear. I hit it but it didn't do much damage. Instead I made the soldier and the monster stumble away from each other. Leaving her at the edge of the platform. The monster charged at her And sliced her in the face. I heard a grunt of pain from her. "Shit." I heard the man say as he reloaded his guns. The white haired soldier nearly fell off but she held on to the edge.

She dangled holding the edge with one hand and her scythe in the other. The monster began for a final blow. As the monster headed quickly for the final blow. But the monster was hit somehow. All I know I see it stumbling backwards from the edge. I looked closely I saw …..the pink haired woman! She was in front of the edge in a stance indicating she just sliced the monster.

"Let's go little girl." the man said as he took my hand and made me run to the white haired. Soldier. We tried to pull her up. "Dang girl. How much does that scythe weigh?" the man said in between grunts of effort. "Shut up." she said back.

I knew from the sound of clashing metal and feminine grunts that the other soldier was fighting the monster.

Once we got her pulled up. She immediately went to help. I could see them using teamwork carefully. Yet the white haired one got sent back once more. "Whoa, you sure are persistent." the man said to her as she raised from the ground. "Humph. I rather say it's pure ambition for a goal!" she called as she raced for the monster once more. But, why did she slide under it! "Hey what're you.." I called out to her.

"Back away kid." the man said moving his arm so I'm fully behind him. "She's probably doing something crazy."

I saw her get on top of the monster with both her scythe and the spear. I gasped at the sight. She stabbed its head with both weapons. Causing it to become weaker. Then she front flipped letting both weapon cut through the metal body of the monster. Once she landed the monster slowly fell apart. And with that everyone out up their weapons. The white haired soldier walked over to me and handed me my spear.

"Here. It came in handy." she said as gave it to me. I smiled at her statement.

Then I alarm ranged throughout the whole Hanging Edge. I looked back to see the reason why. "What's that?" the man asked pointing towards the direction we were looking.

"_Attention Purge Deportees. Attention Purge Deportees. Put down your weapon and surrender immediately. Your removal is for the will of the people of Cocoon. Should you attempt to flee, the Sanctum will employ every resource necessary to bring you to justice. This land is no longer your home. Cease hostilities and surrender at once."_

As the speech was spoken throughout the Hanging edge. The nearby Pulse enemy came out and slowly floated through the path. We all gazed in awe at the marvelous structure.

"Just what you were looking for." said the man. "Yeah. Right in there." the pink haired woman said. "The Pulse Fal'Cie. Huh." he said.

"humph." the white haired woman said, catching everyone's attention. "We won't be getting there through miracle. Let's go." she said as she began to follow the path to the Fal'Cie. We all followed.

Why am I following them? What is the point of fighting along with them? I'm of no use? Mother, Father you would know, would you?


	4. Newest Meetings

Chapter 4

_Newest Meetings_

_Iseoul Point of View_

As the mass pulse enemy floated by slowly, I stared at it. If only, this thing hadn't arrived this wouldn't have happen. The destruction of the Hanging edge will be close. I see Hope take off the cloak and look towards the mother and daughter. I knew he thinking about Mrs. Estheim. I let my head look down in sadness. _I miss her too, Hope. _

Then we hear fabric fall. Hope looked back and so did I. it was the third companion with us. Her bright red hair was tied into curly pigtails. Her outfit conists of numerous tribal pattern and jewelry. She turned and gave both of us a big smile.

She Walked towards the gun of the floor, picked it up, and handed it to Hope. "Here." she said as she handed to him.

Hope held the gun in confusion and sadness. I knew he didn't want to hurt anyone. But the girl Went and embraced Hope. "It's too much, isn't it?" she asked as she patted his silver hair. "Face it later." she said as she pulled away. I could tell Hope wanted to ask her something. "Ciao!" she says running away. "Hey, wait." Hope says running after her. I sigh at my friends behavior and just followed them. As I ran the cloak fluttered in the wind and the hood fell letting my black hair flow as fast as I ran. I smiled knowing that soon we'll be home.

_How wrong was I?_


	5. Protect

Chapter 5

_Protect_

_Hirana Point of View_

We all stood on the platform waiting. I just looked around the Hanging edge. Then I felt pressure on my left hand. I looked to the source and found the little girl holding my hand. I smiled and continued looking around pressing back. _Tier and Kier._

"So how do you figure that Pulse Fal'Cie is different from the Sanctum's?" the old man said. I see Lightning walking to the edge. She crouched and looked to the Fal'Cie. "All things being equal I'd just as soon keep wondering." He said, watching the baby Chocobo in his hand.

Lightning begins walking back to the right side of the old man. "Time to jump." she said and began running. "Yeah. A-Aye hang on!" the old man yelled. I smirked and looked at the little girl latched onto my hand. "Hold on tight." I said. And began running with her hand in mine. I jumped as well. "The hell." I hear the old man say as we jumped. I hear the screams of the little girl. Just as Lightning, I snapped my finger letting the field go around me and the little girl. I did one flip letting me land on my feet and I pulled the little girl into a bridal position. I let her down and waited for the old man. I see the old man fall. and walked a bit in front of Lightning. Lightning runs off just as the old man landed in her field.

"Try to keep up old man." I said running of after Lightning. "Thanks for the confidence boost!" the old man said sarcastically.

I feelher hand clench onto mine harder and harder. I smiled knowing that once again I can protect someone. But, will she just end up like Tier and Kier.


	6. Enter the Fal'Cie

Chapter 6

_Enter the Fal'Cie_

_Iseoul Point of View___

I followed my two companions through the hanging edge. Until I see Hope slowly stop. I paused as well looking to see why he stopped. I saw the NORA leader in the circular vehicle talking to other NORA members. "That's the one." He said, solemnly. "Didn't you have something to tell him?" the girl asked walking to Hope's side. "Yeah." Hope replied, nodding.

"But…I…" Hope stuttered. "I'll go with you." the girl said nicely to Hope. I smiled at her kindness and lowered my head. "What?" Hope said in confusion and shock. She smiled showing she was concerned. Then she childishly went behind Hope.

"Go on!" she said pushing Hope closer towards them. Hope stumbled but caught his balance and stood there silently. He didn't move a inch but his head was lowered to were he looked to them ground. I took a step closer to put my hand on my friend's shoulder. But I saw the girl walk past Hope, sighing.

"Hey!" she called out to them. Of course you could tell they couldn't hear her. Since the NORA leader began driving off. The noise of the vehicle was loud. I covered my ears to block the reverberation.

"Catch ya later!" he called out to the members. Then he drove off towards the pulse enemy. The young girl reach out towards him and groan in disappointment. "Wait!" I hear her call. "Come back!" she began running to wear the leader had token off. Hope and I followed.

As Hope and I walked up to her, She was observing the other motor vehicle. Once Hope reached her he hanged his head low. "Hm. You okay?" she asked him. "I want to tell him. It's just that-" Hope cut himself off, then he grasped onto her arm. She looked at his hand then looked at him once more. Then she looked at me. I lowered my head as well and shrugged. Then she glanced at the vehicle.

"Say.. You know how to fly this?" She asked Hope. As he lowered his hand his looked at the vehicle. "Yeah. I think so." he replied. I smiled remembering the time Hope and I rode one of these vehicles that belonged to my parents. Yet we crashed.

"All right!" She said happily, grabbing his hand. Then she turned him around an pushed him into the vehicle. "In you go!" she said as she pushed in.

Hope landed in the vehicle holding onto the wheel. Then she sat behind holding onto his shoulders. I put my right foot on the vehicle and hanged on from the side. "That way!" she said pointing to the direction the NORA leader went.

I looked at the pulsian menace. I smirked knowing that I have the chance to destroy it. Getting revenge for Mrs. Estheim's death.

"_Revenge, it only give you something to brag about, but is it really worth it? You can't bring the person back or anything. So why get revenge? For the thrill? So you can feel better about not saving the victim? But, then you hold two burdens. One: you let the victim die. Two: you now hold the sin of killing a human being. So, what's the point?"_

Remembering those words I said on that day. I lowered my head. Maybe I was doing the wrong thing.

I see the girl hold onto Hope. "No, no…" Hope started as he shaked his head. "If we go in there, that thing could-" once again he cut himself off, "it could make us l'cie." I see the girl look sadly at the ground.

"This is… I don't think I can-" Hope began once more. "You _can_ do it." She said placing her hands on his.

"What are you doing?" the NORA screamed, running towards us. "Here we go!" Hope said, starting the machine. The vehicle float quickly above the ground. I held on tighter knowing that if I fall I could get injured or die. The NORA member continued running after us. Then Hope maneuvered to make the vehicle go around the platform. I jumped off onto the platform. then ran past the NORA member then jumped back on. This time I was on top of it.

"Get back here! Do you hear me?! Hey!" the member yelled at us. But Hope drove off. To the Pulse enemy we go!

"_Revenge, it only give you something to brag about, but is it really worth it?" _


	7. Explore

Chapter 7

_Explore_

_Iseoul's Point of View_

Our screams could be heard throughout the pulse enemy. I shut me eyes, praying for a safe landing. Yet, we crashed. I flipped forward landing on my back. I groaned in pain. "Woah that was close." I hear the girl say. I sat up rubbing my back. Than looked to my companions. I see them getting up as well.

The girl stood up and brushed herself off. "Now, where is the-" she said. Then I looked to see the vehicle broken. "Oops." she said. "Well then…" she began. "Looks like we'll be continuing on foot." I said walking towards them. Hope looked up at me in surprise. The girl smiled and nodded. "Iseoul." Hope muttered. I smiled patting my friend on his head. "When did you- I thought you-" Hope stuttered, standing up. I sighed then patted his shoulders. "I can't leave you behind." I said smiling.

I see the girl looking around. "Guess it's just us." she said as she made a weird sign with her fingers. "Just as expected." I said walking up to her side. "Even the stupidest of people know that the Fal'Cie are dangerous. They say if you become a Pulse l'cie then you're done for."

"What do you mean 'done for' ?" she said putting her hand on her hips. "Haven't you heard, Miss-" Hope started. "Vanille." she said, leaning to come eye-to-eye with Hope. "Huh?" Hope asked, looking at her. "My name. And yours?" she asked. "Hope." he said. Then she turned to me and smiled. "Iseoul Ue Jade." I replied.

Hope sighed, catching Vanille's and my attention. "What were we thinking?" Hopes said, worriedly.

"Well, since we're here, Let's look around!" she said excitedly. "I'm up for it." I said proudly. Then Vanille and I walked off, leaving Hope to follow us.

Soon, we came upon stairs. "So, this is the Pulse Vestige that had the purge open again." I said, with a hinge of anger in my voice. Gladly, neither Hope of Vanille noticed it. At the top of the stairs it was a structure that had green lights in it. "Oh, check this out!" Vanille said excitedly, as she ran up to the structure. Hope and I ran after her. "Hey!" Hope called. She climbed onto the structure. "Vanille, Where are you-" Hope asked, watching her. I see her reach for something. As she jumped up and down. _What is she-?_

We see her pull out a ancient looking-fishing pole? Yet it had four lines. "What the-" I started.

She began waving it around like a magic wand. Once she posed for a bit. "Well?" she asked. "That's uh…" Hope started. "That." I finished for him.

We stood there watching Vanille play with the fishing pole. I smiled. It was actually kind of fun just to sit back and watch someone enjoy themselves.

I heard a roar. I turned around to see a pantheron. I jumped in front of Hope. I clenched my fist together letting my jade hidden blades show. Vanille stood beside holding the fishing pole firmly. I see Hope take out his boomerang. I smirked, since I haven't fought in a while.

The blue, red, and white monster roared once more, letting me know it was going to attacked. I stood in front of them. The Pantheron jumped high in the air and dove straight towards Hope. "Ah!" Hope yells. "Oh no!" Vanille yells. "Crap!" I yelled running top Hope. Just in time, I got in front of Hope and sliced the Pantheron, causing it to falls backwards. "Vanille! Hope! Attack it, now!" I commanded.

Indeed they did attack. I watched the mixture of Hope's boomerang and Vanille's lines attacking the Pantheron at once. Soon they stopped. The Pantheron laid there, dead.

"Okay! Back to exploring!" Vanille said putting up her weapon. I did the same, letting my hidden blades back inside my sleeve. Hope walked behind me. I walked calmly behind Vanille.

"Watch out!" Hope yelled from behind us. Vanille and I looked backwards. The Pantheron was running high speed to me! I dodged it's attack then let my hidden blades out once more. I tried to slice it. I missed. Then the Pantheron tackled me.

I was terrified. I stared at the monster as it was hissing and attempting to eat me. Yet, I moved my head and dodged it. Sadly, the claws off the Pantheron stabbed into the floor surrounding my arms. I squirmed trying to flee, but I was stuck. I closed my eye preparing for my end.

Then I heard hissing from the monster once more, yet, I felt no pain. Opened one eye and looked to see fish hooks stuck inside the body of the Pantheron. I looked to see Vanille and Hope pulling on the fishing pole. It fought and fought. Then I rolled back letting my feet kick it in its face. Then I got good distance. I smirked and got into a running position.

"Charge!" I yelled, running at high speed to the Pantheron. In one sweep, I sliced the Pantheron. Then Vanille and Hope relaxed. Vanille fell into a sitting posture. Hope let go of the fishing pole and sighed in relief. I looked back to the Pantheron. It was dead, for sure.

"Let''s go." I said to them. Vanille jumped back up and nodded. Hope nodded as well. I led the way. "Better stay close though." I said to them.

They continued to follow me through the Pulse Vestige. I repeatedly looked behind me to see if they were behind me. Gladly, I'll smile knowing that they are there.

We came across another flight of stairs. At the top I saw a 2 Pantherons, side by side. "Oh no." I hear Vanille say. "what should we do?" Hope asked me. I thought.

"I got an idea," I started. "Vanille. Can I borrow your weapon?" She looked at me confused but she handed it to me anyway. "Hope, I'll also need your boomerang." I told him. He gave me his boomerang as well.

"Okay, kiddies, Watch and learn." I said with a poised smirk on my face.

I threw Hope's boomerang. As it twirled in the air the Pantherons began to take notice of it's presence. They jumped high as it flew above them. But none of none could reach it. It return to me. I looked to see if they noticed our presence. They were utterly oblivious. "Practice run complete," I said. "Now the real task."

I hooked all 4 of the hooks in the hole of Hope's boomerang. I let it dangle from it to make sure it would stay on long enough. I shook it a bit. It bounced and I could tell it would hold on just long enough. I casted the fishing line with Hope's boomerang on it. The pantherons once again chased it. Then I pulled the fishing pole. Then the lines popped out of the opening and dug into both the pantherons bodies. They fought back trying to break free from the hooks dug into their bodies. I pulled harshly once more causing the lines to pull them back some. Then as the boomerang came back to us it hit them in the face. Causing them to lose their balance and fall down the stairs. I pulled them one more time so the flew past the stairs. I dropped the fishing pole and let my hidden blades out as the pantheron's head landed in my blades.

I hear both Vanille and Hope gasp at what I had just done. I brought my hidden blades back in and the pantheron's immediately fell to the ground. I smacked my hand together. "The job is done." I said.

Hope held his boomerang in his hand and put it back in his pocket. As I handed Vanille her weapon she looked at the pantherons. Then looked at me. I smiled with a shrug. "YOu must do what you need to survive." I said. My father's exact words to me on my 5th birthday.

We continued walking and encountered even more Panterons repeatedly. But I just kept repeating the same plan over and over again.

Finally we came to have an open area. _"Finally!" _I thought. "Aren't you scared?" Hope asked Vanille who was now walking at point.

"Hn. Not so much." She replied nonchalantly. "You really don't get it." Hope said. I could tell he was worried about us. This led me to memories once again. But I pushed them away. I must focus at the task at hand.

Vanille slowly stopped and turned with her hands on her waist. "Pulse Fal'Cie and L'Cie are bad news. That's why Cocoon kicked them out. Live too close to the Fal'Cie? One way ticket to pulse!" Vanille explained as she walked behind Hope and as she made hand motions. "That's the purge in a nutshell." she said turning to Hope again.

"If they catch us here, they'll Purge us too. And then-" "What's your problem?" Vanille said interrupting Hope. "What's my- Pulse is hell on earth!"

I was surprised at how much anger Hope showed, but I understood why. It took away our trip, our home, and Mrs. Esthim.

Vanille gave Hope a hug. I could see by Hope's expression that he was surprised by it. "We'll be okay! Calm down!" She said trying to lighten the mood. Hope moved away, causing Vanille to let go. "Get off me." he said coldly. He continued to move forward. I walked forward grabbing Vanille's shoulder. She looked at me and I smiled. She smiled back with a nod.

"Serah? Can you hear me? Where are you?"

The voice ranged around the Vestige causing us to look around for the source. But, no one else was here. Right?


	8. Unlikely Duo

Chapter 8

_Unlikely Duo_

_Natalya's Point of View_

Slice! The last one fell to the ground, dead. "Phew. You were a little toughie." I said wiping the sweat off of my forehead. I stood in the center of this level. I looked to the device in front of me. It glowed green. I stepped over the dead Pantheron under me. And touched it. "Another one down, Possibly a million more to go." I recited once again.

I'm in the House of stairs. Of course an ironic name, it only really consisted of stairs, stairs, and more stairs! Geez, there's only so much a girl can walk without becoming a skeleton. As the light changed from green to orange, the other lights became orange as well, then the area started to switch around like gears. But they were going in all directions. Up, down, right, left, under, you name it! At least one of them will be going in that direction. Then the flowed glowed a red-orange under me. I stretched my back. "Gotta keep moving." I said lazily. Soon the color flowed from the ground to the figure in front of me.

"God, I'm not finished yet?" I said and sighed in disappointment. Yet, even in my time of laziness, I continued to move forward. I flipped the hair in my left pigtail and kept walking.

As I walked I came across to see an explosion. I ran then did a front roll taking out my weapons. I stayed on my knees until the smoke faded. Then I stood up seeing where it came from. I saw….a man fighting a Pantheron! It dove right for him and tackled him down onto the ground. I quickly stood up and ran down to him and threw my handled weapon. I twirled and hit the Panheron causing it to fly off of the man. It return to me and I caught it. He stood up and looked at me. "Who are yo-" "Later, first this." I interrupted. He just smiled and nodded as a reply.

The Pantheron got up once more and we stood beside one another. I once again threw the metal spiky object. Yet the Pantheron dodged it. But he ran and punched it. _"Is he crazy" I _thought. He gave it another one, by that time my weapon returned it to me. Once he backed up I looked and saw that it was dead.

"Ha ha. There's a good robot." he said. I sighed. "anyway who are you?" I asked. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he replied.

"Natalya. Natalya Leuson." I said as I walked toward the device once more. "Natalya, huh." he said and nodded. "Well, you mister macho?" I said sarcastically. He laughed a bit . "Snow. Snow Villiers"

"Hm, Snow." I said. He laughed again. I touched the device causing it to go orange. The platform slowly came down to our level. "All right!" Snow reacted. "Let's go." he said as he looked at me. I nodded and led the way.

"So what are those things?" he asked me. "You mean my weapon?" I asked. "Yeah." he replied. I sighed. "They are a customed made weapon someone gave to me long ago." I explained.

"No wonder they were effective." he said as he rubbed the back of his blonde hair. "Wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of those things." I chuckled at his response.

We jumped onto the platform. "Hang on baby! Your Heroes on the way!" he yelled. From beside me. "a bit loud much" I said plugging my left ear. "Sorry." he replied. Then it slowly lowered once again.

I wonder, what is his motive?


	9. Forgotten Trace

Chapter 9

_Forgotten Trace_

_Autumn's Point of View _

We waited as both soldiers stood at the gigantic door slicing at it with their weapons. I sat beside the man hoping that this would end soon. Then the pink haired soldier gave 2 last slices ending their pattern. The white haired soldier walked back beside the man and sat, while letting out a sigh.

"Still won't budge?" the man said lifting a hand to the pink haired soldier. She merely responded with a 'humph'. "What should we do?" I asked the white haired soldier.

"Do we turn back?" the man asked her. "No, We can't we came too far." She responded, with her fist shaking in anger. _She's right. We fought through the Hanging Edge. Even I, fought courageously through it. _

_The enemies I help fight against ran through my head. I couldn't help it ,but ,weirdly I felt content. Wasn't someone my age supposed to feel fear when fighting so early. I'm only 14. So why was I not traumatized? Maybe it is better for me not to know. _

"Cover your ears." the pink haired soldier ordered sternly. I looked at the White haired soldier to see that she covered them quickly. I was a little surprised. _She must respect her a lot. _

"O-oh Blast charge? O-ok wait a minute." The man said as he ran a ways away covering his ears. "Ok! Make it happen!" he yelled once he got into a position.

I see the pink haired soldier look back and stare at me. I covered my ears as I looked back at her. She turned back to the door. And put her hand on it, and….talked?

I must admit I was a little confused. A little while later the door opened. I stood along with the White haired soldier. The man stood and walked the pink haired woman. "Wa-wait what? How'd you open it?" He asked. She didn't answer, she just walked in. I followed. "Well after you." the man said following us.

As we walked through all of us looked around the Vestige. It was collasle. I was surprised. But, as expected, we saw some monsters. I got behind the white haired soldier.

"Damn." the man said, taking out his pistols. The white haired soldier gets prepared. "Looks like the monsters already took this place as their habitat." the white haired woman replied. I gripped my spear tightly and stepped from behind the man. I breathed in heavily and gripped it more tightly. The pink haired soldier took out her gun blade and pointed it at the enemies.

The dog-like monsters roared as they charged. The man shot 1 in the face which caused it to lose it's balance and it fell back. The white haired soldier charged and sliced the other as the other soldier shot at it. I watched them as they used teamwork.

Then I get tackled by one of the monsters. I scream as I fall to the ground with it on top of me. I squeeze my eyes shut as the monster roared in my face. I flared my feet in panic. I shook my head. Then I feel the weight of the monster disappear. I open one eye to see the monster was shoot in the head as I flew to my right.

"Be on guard kid." The pink haired soldier told me as she finished her side flip. She landed with her feet sliding on top of the ground and her weapon switched to a sword the she slashed at more monsters. I sat up and saw more monsters surround us. It wasn't just the red, white, blue dog-like ones anymore.

I stood and went to throw my spear but I accidently held onto it but I noticed in break into sections, but it had a chain inside. The point flew to a monster as it striked it in the body. Then, like a paddle ball, I came back and attached back together. I looked at my weapon confused.

The white haired soldier came beside me suddenly and sliced a monster. I looked at her. She looked down at me. "You should concentrate on your foe." She said then ran back to the front lines. I nodded and threw it ,like I did earlier, once more.

The battle finally ended. White haired soldier twirled her scythe from above her head and did a slash motion to have it hang in her right hand. The other soldier twirled the transforming weapon into her patch that hung from her brown skirt. The man simply placed his guns in their pouches. While I just held on my spear.

The pink haired soldier led the way as we all walked up the stairs. I looked around and noticed the white haired soldier's crimson cape. It was torn a bit. _I guess one of the monsters ripped it or something. _But I saw some bullet holes too. I looked at the pink haired soldier and the man. _Did they..? No way. _

I drowned in my thoughts. Then I heard the sound of metal. I looked forward to see a big monster with a white and blue shield on its arm, while the other is a twirling sharp weapon. I gasped. I looked to see the Pink haired soldier pointing her gun to it. She slowly lowered her arm as it turned into a sword. The monster charged at us with immense speed. I came towards me very quickly. I gasped as it raised its weapon arm.

"Hold on little girl!" I hear the man yell as I hear their footsteps come closer. Fear overcame me. I squeezed my eyes shut as a fell to my knees. Then I hear gun shots. I look up to see. The white haired soldier blocking the monsters slice.

"Give it." I hear her say. I look around to see I must have thrown my spear. I quickly stood and ran to get it. I grab it as I ran past it and threw it to the soldier. "Here!"

She catches it and stabs the monster in the eye with it, causing it to back up. She detached it and threw the point to the sculpture that bordered the staircase. My spear wrapped around it tightly, but just in case I held onto the section before the point.

The pink haired soldier charge with a battle cry as she slices the monster. Though it blocks using its shield She flies back wards but catches herself by stabbing her blade into the ground. The man shots repeatedly but runs around after a bit, then shots again. I see the white haired soldier waiting. The monster took notice of her and charged. She didn't dodge though. She blocked with her scythe and she flew back. I reach out towards her, removing my hands from the spear, until I notice it unraveliling. I quickly grabbed it once again. She Kicked the side of the wall she was about to hit and ran along the side of it. I held on tighter to make sure she doesn't fall. Still holding my spear, she jumps towards the monster once more. Though towards the pink haired soldier.

I see the pink haired soldier take flight with the white haired one. Though she held on the scythe handle. Then the pink haired soldier jumped off and floated above me. I let go of the spear and the white haired soldier joins her in flight. They both do a battle cry as the stab the monster. The monster slowly shut down and was defeated. The white haired soldier walks to me with her scythe in her right hand and my spear in her left. She hands it to me once more with a peaceful smile.

"Phew." the man says as he sits down once more. The pink haired soldier retracted her weapon as she joins us in our little group. "No time for breaks. We gotta hurry." she said sternly. The white haired soldier nodded and the man stood again "Alright, Alright." he said with a lazy voice.

We walked forward even more, with the soldiers leading us. I watched as their capes flapped in the wind. I looked around the Fal'Cie's vestige. _So this is what caused over hundreds or even thousands of people to die or be forced to fight? This….entity or object? Do they believe its an abomination? Is it because its from our lower world 'friends' or….is it something worse? _

Lost through my thoughts I didn't hear the man's words to the soldiers. Until I felt a hand pet my head to look up and it the white haired soldier as she looked forward. I smiled knowing I wasn't in danger.

"Just Pulse l'Cie. Enemies of Cocoon." the man said. "Can't show them any mercy." he stated.

I see the pink haired soldier look at him. Her face was sad though refined. I didn't question the reason for this.

_Perhaps….my questions will be answered later on….in the future…..? Far, far, far into the future. We'll see…if I even live. _


	10. Defined Goal

Chapter 10

_A Defined Goal_

_Iseoul's Point of View_

"_Hang on baby! Your Hero's on the way!" _

The voice echoed through the pulse vestige. Hope,Vanille, and I look throughout the area we were in. Orange lights shined downward causing a flight of stairs to rise.

"He _is _here. Calling himself a hero." Hope said angrily, he lowered and he stared to the floor. Vanille walked to his side. "He's Coming our way." she said to him. He turned to her. "Wha- What should I do?" Hope said with a confused face.

"Tell him how you feel." I said walking to the right side of Vanille. "But nothing I say will change what happened." He replied to me. "But if you say nothing, nothing will be done for the memoirs of Mrs. Estheim." I said.

"Why can't y-" Hope started. "I can't solve this problem for you. She wasn't my mother." I started, interrupting him, "She gave her life for _**you**__._"

"_Iseoul. Please when I die, or when Hope is on his own. Please, be my replacement. Be by his side and support, love, and protect him as you have been doing. Just that, you'll have to try harder."_

Remembering those painful words Mrs. Estheim said that day to me echoed through my head. But now I have no right to feel pain. I need to protect someone from it. But now I wonder… Why did Mrs. Estheim leave Her young son, Hope Estheim, in my care? Because I was like his brother? Or is it because I'm strong? My parents would have done the same? Millions and millions of other possibilities wavered in my head but they disappeared when I felt a warm hand on my arm.

I looked to see Vanille holding onto my arm. I smiled and nod. Then patted Hope's head. I see Hope slowly look up to me. "Come on." I said smiling, "We'll confront him together." Hope's depressed face gently lightened up to a serene face. A face I haven't seen in years.

"Come on." I said looking in the direction of the stairs. Hope eyes followed. I took the first step onto the staircase. I took a deep breath and walked up them slowly, with Vanille following me. Once I reached the top I immediately turned around and held both my arms out.

"You choose. Stay here and cry about your mother's death? Or wise up and join Vanille and I on this staircase, walking towards the future to the murderer?" I said. Then smiled. "This is _**your**_ choice, Hope." Vanille said.

Hope slowly but surely stood up. He looked at us with happy eyes. Then he smiled. The first smile I've seen on him ever since this incident. Hope ran up the stairs and hugged me. I felt his warm heart on my chest and once again I felt him nuzzle his head onto my neck. I petted his head in reassurance, telling him that I'm here with him.

"Hehe. Alright then." Vanille started. Then Hope and I separated from our brotherly hug, looking at her. "Well we won't get to him by standing here. Onwards!" Vanille called out as she walked on. We followed walking side by side.

We saw 7 Pantherons again. We hid behind a big black structure. "Geez just more an' more of them." Vanille said annoyed. I stared at the pantherons, thinking of a plan. "I got an idea." Hope said. I looked at Hope surprised. Then I smiled. "Well, tell us."

"Okay Iseoul I need you to distract the monsters. Then Vanille will attack them with her weapon." Hope said. "Causing them to retract back to you. Then what?" I Replied. Hope just smiled. "Leave that part a secret for you to find out." He said happily.

I shrugged and stood up. I quickly got into a running position then ran out quickly. The pantherons saw me and chased after me. I ran until I saw a wall then I turn my feet screeching myself to a complete stop then I ran in a different direction. Some panterons hit the wall but still followed me. _Damn, they're persistent. _Once again I stopped and ran in a different direction. This time though all of them started gaining up on me.

Then I saw the fish lines through the air. I made sure to duck to not get attached. It caught 3 pantherons and she pulled them back. I ducked again, dodging their bodies. They hissed in pain as Hope readied himself with his boomerang. Then he hit them across the head with it. Sending them flying to me. _Ah, I see, so a tiny ping pong game. _I took out my hidden blades and sliced them with one slash.

The last 4 pantherons still chased me quickly. I made a screeching stop once more. Then ran again. This time, though, with more speed. I ran in a circle, causing the pantherons to be confused, they continued to follow me. I turned and ran towards Vanille once more. She threw the lines once more getting all 4 of them this time. I continued to run then I slid letting the pantherons fly over me. Then I stabbed 2 with my hidden blades. Then I stood and chased them and jumped to tackle them down and stab their heads.

I stood up ,retracting my hidden blades, I slapped my hands together numerous times to get the essence of the pantheron's DNA off. I walked over to Hope and Vanille. "nice plan Hope. It worked out perfectly."

I see Hope smile again. Then he looks to the side, down the path. He looks at Vanille and I and we all nod at each other. I led the way as we walked down the path. In the center there was a huge space. We walked to the center of it.

Each of the four sides had pathways going down it. We looked around. "Whoa." Hope said in awe. We looked around the immense area. Then heard a scratchy roar. I quickly looked to the source to see purple creatures that wobbled with an unsteady balance. I stood in front of Hope and Vanille and took out my hidden blades as they surrounded us. "What are they?" Hope asked in fear. "Cie'th! L'Cie who failed!" Vanille reassured him.

"So this is it. The fate of a l'Cie. Of any l'Cie who doesn't complete their given focus they turn into these souless creatures." I said sternly. I throw my head to the side in disgust. "Damned, and doomed to a souless existence. With only death being their embrace. Poor fellows." I pronounce.

A cry was heard as the NORA leader pushed throw the barricade around us. Hope and Vanille take out their weapons. "Let's even these odds!" the NORA leader yells before attacking one Cie'th. I fought another as Hope and Vanille used teamwork on the third one.

I sliced the Cie'th repeatedly but it'll only fall for a sec before standing once again. I raised its wobbly hand a ruthlessly swatted my face. I fell to the floor, grunting in pain. "Iseoul!" I hear Vanille call with her accent. I slowly stood after I heard Hope's noise of sadness mixed with fear.

The NORA leader quickly jumped in front of me and punched the Cie'th. Then I quickly stood and stabbed it. Causing it to finally die. _You're free. _

We all relaxed afterwards, with the NORA leader locking at us. "How did you get in here? You gotta leave." he states. I can see Hope looking at him in anger though panting from the previous battles. Vanille just gave an apologetic sound to him as a respond.

I see my companions weren't going to speak. So I did. "We came in here exploring. Accidently landing our ship in here after escaping the purge." I replied.

"Damnit Snow! Slow down for a change. I hear a woman call out before seeing her run up. _Snow huh? _She approached us as she panted. "Don't run too fast!" she scolded him. Snow held a face of an apologetic teenager. The lady had brown hair that were specially tied into pigtails though she wore a headband on her head. It was blue and it glowed greenish blue lines. I observed her.

"You kids go hide. We'll get Serah and get outta here." Snow said. He ran past us with the lady following.

"Wait!" Vanille called to him. They both stopped and turned to her. "Who's Serah?" she asked.

"My wife. Future wife that is." he replied honestly. "She's a Pulse l'Cie." My eyes opened wide and lowered I felt sorry for him. So I kept myself silent.

"I gotta save her th-"

"What's wrong with you?!" Hope cried out furiously. "Why would you help a l'Cie!? They're the enemy!"

I held Hope's arm to calm him down but it only seemed to increase the anger within him. "How can you save a l'Cie and not…That's insane!" he yells, while stopping his foot. I lowered my head. _He can't save everyone Hope. But….I understand why you are upset…she was like my mother as well. _

The lady lowers her head in sadness. "Probably." he merely answers to Hope's tyrant. Then he ran off, with the lady following him.

"We should wait for him. It'll be better and safer that way. And plus we probably-"

"I'd rather go to Pulse!" Hope yells interrupting me as he falls to the ground, banging on it with his glove covered fists. "Why is this happening to me? When they found the Fal'Cie the other day. We were just visiting Bodhum. But they took us. Threw us on the train. And because of that guy, Mom is.." I simply patted Hope's head in sympathy. I couldn't believe what was going on either. It was…..sudden…yet so life ruining.

Snow returned to us with the lady waiting for him. "Hey again." he greeted. Vanille simply smiled back and kneeled down to Hope. "Let's go with him." she started. He looked up at her confused. "You gotta talk to him Hope. If you don't take this chance. You'll regret it forever." she continued. Hope hesitated for a second and nodded as a reply. He stood and looked at the NORA leader. "Let's go!" Snow runs off towards the lady. Hope, Vanille, and I followed.

_I wonder….is Hope gonna be alright? Will this really help in the future? Ms. Estheim….I hope…I hope I can do well for your last wish. _


	11. Confessions

Chapter 11

Confessions

_Hirana's Point of View_

We continued to walk through with Lightning on point and be watching our backs. I knew it was best because we're in Pulse territory. **No one **is safe. It was silent except for the sound of our feet echoing in a slight distance. Suddenly silence broke when the old man spoke.

"What's gotten into you soldier? Thought you came for a fight." He asked Lightning. She stopped in her tracks, turning her head over her right shoulder looking back at him. "My sister…" she merely replies. "Your sister?" he said confused.

Lightning looks up at the ceiling. "She's a L'cie." She said solemnly. My eyes opened wide. I hear the girl gasp. I took a step back. "What? A Pulse L'cie." The man questioned. I slowly calmed down. Then I took a few steps closer to Lightning, pulling the little girl slightly in front of me. Lightning nodded in reply. "The Fal'Cie has her captive. But I'll find her." she sternly said. I can feel the determination. _Lieutenant…..looks like we have plenty in common. _

"Is she still…" the man added. I walk to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me. I shook my head. He nodded in agreement not to tread in that area of information. I remove my hand from his shoulder and he looked back at Lightning.

She took a few steps forward before he ran up and stopped her. "What was her focus?" he started, "When she became a L'cie what did the Fal'Cie order her to do? It wasn't 'Blow up Cocoon' or anything like that, was it?"

Lightning looked down solemnly. "I didn't ask."

A sound came from the door to our left. We all look at it. The glowing red sign floating on it disappeared. Leaving a hole in the wall. Then wobbling creatures covered in dull colors and one red eye walked in. They were horrid. The little girl gasped in horror and grabbed my dress.

"Listen to me. When a person gets cursed by the Fal'Cie, they become a L'cie And get given a focus right?" he starts off with. He sighs in between his words. "How do I put this?" I lower my head. "if they don't carry it out, L'Cie ends up like those things. What I'm saying is, if your sister's gone that far, I-I mean…" Lightning turns away from him. "she might still-" another sigh slipped past. "h-how can I.." He stutters. "Ah man." he sighs once more, putting his hands on his hips. "There's no way to turn a L'Cie back into a human. Even if she completes her focus, there's no change in her fate. She'll live a life as a Fal'Cie slave."

Lightning turns a little, bearing a face of anger. I've never seen the lieutenant I admired so much get mad. I was a little surprised but I understood. This is her **sister**.

"Don't make her suffer." He says. She pushed him back, causing him to catch himself with his other foot. "Just say it! Any L'Cie…Anyone who might become a L'Cie should be whipped off the face of Cocoon!" Lightning said with anger in her voice. I have never heard her voice when it was raised. She was always so calm, cool, and collected. She walks away from him slightly. Looks back at him. "It's people like you who started the purge in the first place."

She turned forward and continued walking. The little girl followed while I patted the old man on the back and told him to continue on with us. Lightning led the way up the stairs. I kept watching our back. The little girl was walking beside me while holding my hand. I looked down at her. Her black hair that was restrained with the black and yellow bow flowed as she walked. I looked forward. I can see Lightning's cape flow as she walked. No one spoke. Again silence pour into the vestige like a waterfall.

A shadow loomed over me and the little girl. My eyes opened wide. I look behind us and saw a Cieth! I hit me across the face before I could block of even dodge. I dropped my scythe as I flew to the right and hit the vestige wall. I groaned in deep pain. Then, I blacked out. All I could hear where the sounds of Cieth and my companions.

"Hirana! Hey get up! Ugh!"… Lightning?….wait it sounded like she got hurt!….. "Please Wake up!"… The little girl…she's calling….But I can't. "Damnit girl! It's no time to be snoozing!"… Old man?…Scolding me….Ha...it's laughable even at a time like this.

Suddenly, their voices disappear and I awoken in a black place. Am I dead?….No it would be white then…Am I in my subconscious? It seems that way.

"_Big Sister…Come and play with us." _I hear voices say. I looked around. My scythe was gone so I had to be alert. _"Yes….what would you like to play?" _Another voice said. I feel someone walk behind me. I look gently over my shoulder. My eyes opened wide when I saw the source.

I see Tier and Kier standing a ways away from me. I turn fully in shock looking at them. They were holding hands. Both smiling innocently. Tier had her white hair tied in a low side ponytail. Kier had her black hair tied in a high ponytail with a piece of her side hair in a braid. They wore matching dresses of blue and red. They both had white tights on with no shoes. My eyes were wide as they waved to me cutely.

"_Go on Hirana spend some time with them." _I hear another voice say. I look to my left and saw Lightning walking up to me. She had a small smile and she pat my shoulder. Then suddenly she pushed me towards them and everyone disappeared. I looked around once more.

"_How can you not help them?!" _…Me! Swiftly, The scenery changed into the General Armodar's office. With me standing in front of his desk, as he sat there in the desk chair. _"Lieutenant we have to ready our forces for the next Pulse attack we have no time to help them."_ He replied. _"That's bullshit!" _I yelled as I slammed my hand on his desk while leaning near his face. Then our voices disappeared and the scenery turned black once more. I looked around again.

I felt my dress being tugged. I look to see Tier and Kier looking up at me innocently. I see their shoulders as it glowed with the L'cie brand. My eyes opened wide once more then I looked at their faces. They began floating as they held hands. I reached out towards them. I wanted to yell something. But I couldn't speak. _"Why Big sister? Why?" _The a light glowed.

I woke up again. As I was being carried by the old man. I look to see the little girl holding scythe along with her spear. Lightning is in front walking as well I can see blood slightly dripping on her arm. My eyes open wide. I sit up fully on the man's back.

"She's awake!" the little girl called out. I looked at her to only she a big smile on her face. I see a bruise on her cheek. I jump off the old man's back and walk to her and kneel. "Well, You're welcome!" the old man said annoyed. I touch her cheek with great concern. Then I looked into her eyes. She looked at me with her eyes gleaming with a bright smile. I smiled back. Lightning looked back at me and the little girl. I look at Lightning's arm. It's bleeding slightly. I stand and take my crimson matching cape. I rip a piece off as I walk over to her. I gently grab her arm. I feel her tug her arm away in protest. "Let go." She orders me sternly. Usually I would listen, but she's injured. I gripped the injured area and see her wince. No matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"Don't try to act like you're invincible alright?" I sighed and took the torn piece of my cape and wrapped her arm gently. Then tied it. She nodded in understanding. And continued walking forward. I smile. _That's my lieutenant. _

I suddenly see the blade of my scythe in my face. I look to see the girl holding it out to me. She had a cute innocent smile. I smiled back and took my scythe back, then continued walking. I hear the patting of the Old man's feet and the little girl's behind me. I smiled once more.

We all walked and walked. It seemed like forever. The bland and dull colors around me began to just feel normal. It….irritated me. The sounds of the lifeless creatures as they moan and groan were around us also. They surrounded us. They were to our left, right, and even flying above us. We did everything we could to dodge them. But if we couldn't we'll terminate the helpless souls.

Then we'd just walk. It's like a cemetery full with the zombies of old friends that you can't even recognize now. It disgusts me. I feel the memories of Tier and Kier return to me and I clench my scythe. I feel a small hand on my clenched fist. I look to see the little girl looking at me with solemn eyes. Then she mouths _"I understand." _I said nothing but I lessened my clench and I just continued to walk forward.

We come to a platform. We all stopped and observed it for a bit the slowly walked on it. It raised us a level then stopped. Lightning took a few steps ahead then suddenly stops. I look puzzled at her. Then she suddenly ran ahead. "Serah!" She calls out. The little girl runs with her. I see…an unconscious girl. I run up to her too. The man follows. Lightning kneels and picks the unconscious girl up in bridal style.

"Time to go. We have to leave before the army- What?" she said as she turned towards the old man. The little girl stands beside Lightning with a worried look. "That's a Pulse brand. That girl is a L'Cie." he says. "I already told you that." Lightning replies.

"Pulse L'Cie's are the enemies of Cocoon." he says. I look and see him grab his gun slightly. Lightning takes a step back. "So she should die?!" she says. The little girl gasp and jumps and pulls his hand away from the gun. "No!" she yells. He gently pushes her away and grabs the gun and pulls it out. I hold my scythe blade in between him and Lightning. "Don't even think about it." I say sternly.

"Listen, if she fails her focus-" he starts. "Don't do it!" the little girl yells. She drops her spear and runs in front of Lightning holding her arms out in a meat shield form. She looks at him with angry eyes. "I won't let you touch her!" She says. Lightning, The old man, and I all look at her with shock. "So what if she's a Pulse L'Cie! They are people too! They deserve second chances! All L'Cie, Pulse or Cocoon, are doomed in this fate. But even then, death isn't their first resource!" She scolds.

The girls hand reaches for Lightning. Lightning looks down at her. "You came." she says tiredly. I lower my scythe and the man lowers his gun. The little girl turns around and looks at her. Lightning begins lowering her to the ground.

"Serah!" We here from a distance. We all look to see a platform dropping. It held a man, 3 kids, and one woman. Once the platform reaches the level of the floor the man runs to us. I see the other 4 follow him with walking. Then I hear a voice in my head.

_So this is the next doomed humans…..How tragic._


End file.
